Charade
by The Zazu
Summary: Light was their intoxicant, the elixir they could not resist. Their naivety amused you. Their elixir would suddenly morph into a deadly poison. This you knew well.


**Author's Note**: This Dark!Sora piece was inspired by Episode 49 – "The Crest of Light" where some of the Chosen Children fight Waru Monzaemon and Machinedramon. If you recall, Hikari is deathly sick and Taichi and Koushirou are looking for her. Takeru and Sora are with Hikari. This takes place before they come across the Numemon being beaten.

I have learned I can't keep up multi-chaptered fics. I love my HP story _Tiger Lily_,  
but I'm on a major writer's block. (sigh) I really had fun writing this story.  
I haven't written anything so dark in a long, long, long while.

_Enjoy_.

-

**Charade  
**Rated: PG-13/T

-

Ever since she came, you have watched her. She is pale with thin, brown hair. There isn't anything special about her. Except for her amber, caring eyes. They always seem to sparkle. But this can't be the reason everyone dotes on her. It just _can't_.

She is a sick little girl, you think. Little girls like her are not meant for this world of pixels and data. Why is _she_ the final Chosen One? She is weak… isn't she? You snort internally as you survey her fragile, sweat-soaked body. Yes, she clearly wasn't made for this world.

You bend down next to her, stroking her clammy forehead and murmur words of empty comfort. "Your brother will get you medicine," you say. "We're all here… we'll all help you." You turn away, letting an uncomfortable grimace cross your face. You can't help it. It's hard pretending sometimes, you think. But Love is the perfect façade for you. Your stomach begins to roil as you hear a painful moan leave her disgustingly angelic face. Is she sending your hate? That remains a mystery.

Out of the corner of your eye, you watch her digital companion leap to the girl's side, worry clearly splayed across her feline features. Your lip curls into a small smile. This one you admire. She is a Champion and very powerful. Suddenly, your smile disappears and only scornful words threaten to fall from your lips. The little girl's partner is nothing but a weakling as well. The ruthlessness you had admired had disappeared too soon.

These days, your heart is only filled with Darkness. You crave it, don't you? Now, you revel in its giddy splendor. Once you would have cringed in aversion. This completeness you feel now was never there when you were… _good_. You suppress the cruel laughter bubbling in your throat. Love would never make you feel this full. Love was weak; it left you vulnerable. Darkness did not. Love only in ended sorrow and pain. Darkness was intense enough to make you feel numb. Numbness you could handle.

Your eyes fall on Light again. Yes, Light. Light the weakling. Light the changeling. Light, the most brilliant of you all. There was a time when Courage was worried about you – but now? They were only concerned with Light. They were like a moth to a candle. Light was their intoxicant, the elixir they could not resist. Their naivety amused you. She would bring much trouble to them. This you knew well. The trouble was already starting, anyway. _Their_ elixir would suddenly morph into a deadly poison. You aren't swayed by her angelic looks and "precious" _gift_. You only feel hate, the most intense of darkness.

You put on a smile of mock comfort and stroke her hand gently. This image was what everyone wanted. Again, you suppress your laughter. Imagine their faces if they really knew you! The shock would be priceless. So would be the betrayal. They would stare at you, hurt, wondering why you succumbed to this dark side of yourself. You abruptly pull your hand back, looking at the girl.

Do you really want to lose them, Love?

The insistent voice of your conscience sounds at the peripheral of your mind.

You feel a sharp pinprick of pain pierce through your Darkness. Covering your face, you suddenly feel alone. Darkness only numbed you for so long. Now everything you denied is returning, and you must face. I don't want to face it, you think. No, no, _no_. You know you have to. You have to Love again because you can't manage the Darkness any longer. You'll die internally if you continue.

The road back is going to be much harder.

You grab Light's hand, as if trying to feel her goodness, the goodness you could have once more. Innocent, she is. Scarred, you are. But there's always a chance… isn't there? You close your eyes once again. You feel her goodness, but you can't take that away from her. Yours you have to retrieve alone. _Alone_.

Jealousy returns to you. Why can't she just help you? If she is so powerful, why can't she _help you_? The thought echoes in your head. You watch her sickly face and suddenly your jealousy ebbs away. This is a start, isn't it? If you want her to help you, you need to get her better.

Light's amber eyes fly open and focus on your miserable face.

"It's okay, Sora."

You pause.

"Is it really?"

-

**Author's Note**: Reviews are _lovely_. ;)


End file.
